


Trademarks

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Burns, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gentleness, Injury, Pain, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: The Rogues all have scars. Some are more obvious, and others are more hidden. Some they talk about, some they don’t.





	Trademarks

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel anything else needs to be tagged, please let me know.

The Rogues all have scars. Some are more obvious, and others are more hidden. Some they talk about, some they don’t. 

Leonard Snart has a silver dent in his ribs that he’ll show off to anyone who will listen. He boasts about how he got in a fight with Wonder Woman. He didn’t win, and she wasn’t actually fighting him in the first place, but that’s wasn’t the point; when sold the right way, bragging rights are bragging rights. 

If you ask about the calloused welts a little higher up however, his proud grin will vanish, and the room will go cold.

Some days Lisa covers her scars with makeup. Others, she wants everyone to see exactly what they are dealing with. Against the furious, raw red of her cheeks and lips crack white lines clawed into her face by frostbite, the marks of her brother’s gun turned against her by some over-ambitious lackey. 

She is gold, and gold is refined by fire. No man should ever have thought he could freeze that. 

No man should have ever dared try. 

She has another scar - barely visible now - along the inside of her knee that came from her own skates. She’d been young and eager trying one of Roscoe’s spins on the ice for the first time, and in her speed she’d slipped and nicked herself. Not badly, she’d had worse, and yet Roscoe - with a word of apology and encouragement - had insisted on checking it. He’d praised her resolve and how it fed her exceptional talent, and the only pain he caused her was with the sting of antiseptic against her knee. 

Roscoe has a similar line running down the centre of his chest. He could shapeshift it away, but looking at it reminds him of how much the coroner had screamed when he had grabbed her wrist and told her that that _hurt_. 

James’ back is lashed with purple. If someone points them out, he’ll avert his eyes and worry his lip, and watch as they get embarrassed for having asked. Then he'll bark out a laugh and kick back in his chair and say, not really, he just grew too quickly and came out the other end of puberty with some killer stretch marks. 

He doesn’t mind them. His only complaint is that the stripes across his back are horizontal, not vertical.

Sam has been asked if he can feel it when his mirrors shatter. The Rogues believe him when he says no. When they see the way he checks his reflection every time he resurfaces from the Mirrorverse after a fight, as if expecting to see the lines of splintered glass etched into his skin, they aren’t so sure.

Piper has his bad days. His shoulder will ache and seize up and he has to grit his teeth and roll it slowly while taking deep breaths in-- and out again. He tries to keep it moving during the day, and always makes sure to sleep on his back, but still his shoulder will spike with the phantom pain of a spear being driven through it. 

There is little skin on Mick’s arms that hasn’t been touched by fire. The raw marks creep up his shoulders and down over his chest and back. Once the guys had had to haul him to the ER after a run in with Professor Zoom. He didn’t remember much about it, all oxygen tubes and murmurs from doctors, but he did remember a kid staring at his burns who had asked if he’d fought a dragon.

He had smiled, and said yes. 

Then kid asked if he won.

Mick's smile had faltered, but again, he said yes.

Albert is grateful that his career as a Rogue didn’t last very long: he has a few aches and pains that have lingered throughout the years, and that is quite enough for him. He has learnt to joke about them with Barry though, who bashfully agrees that he might’ve been a little overzealous with his speed in his early days as the Flash. 

Rita never aids Barry’s embarrassment, even if she is grateful for all he has done for Al in helping him reform. She holds her husband’s hand, mottled with marks from bunsen burners and complicated chemical reactions, and can feel the calluses against his fingertips caused by the magical stone that once helped him rob banks and that went on to make her wedding ring.

Digger scratches his neck. He doesn’t know he’s doing it half the time, but he knows why he does it. It’s a nervous tick, an anxious habit that has implanted itself into his head just as much as the micro-bomb was implanted under his skin back in Belle Reve. 

Marco’s body is covered with thin, fern-like patterns that feather over his skin. They travel down his arms and map out of his veins, shoot down his back and fan out across his spine, twist up his calves and all the way up to his hips. He traces the ones he can see with his fingers, following them as they curl around his wrist. He knows that the Flashes must have had them too. He wonders if speedsters’ lightning scars heal like all their other injuries do, or if the marks of their creation remain etched into lightning-fuelled bodies.

(Eobard knows.)


End file.
